Legendary vs legendary
by Oshawott1
Summary: Victini and Kyogre battle!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be a tough fight. I realize this as soon as Kyogre is coming towards me. The pokemon is incredibly huge, and it uses water pulse. I immediately dodge the attack, and then Kyogre seems to be getting frustrated. Kyogre uses ice beam, and I dodge that too, don't underestimate me because I have quick reflexes. You'd think that I, being a Victini would have a disadvantage because I am a fire/psychic type and Kyogre is a water type but I have quick reflexes and I am very powerful. I use a fire move which happens to be searing shot. I know it won't be supereffective against Kyogre because it is a water type, and this is a fire type move, however the move itself is powerful so I think it will do some damage at the very least. So, I just noticed that I started telling my story from the point where I'm fighting Kyogre. I should probably go back and say what happened before I started to fight Kyogre.

As you already know I am a Victini. I am genderless because I am a legendary pokemon. I travel around the pokemon world, my home is in the Unova region, however I sometimes go to to the other regions in this world. I live in a world of pokemon because I am a pokemon myself. I do not have a trainer or a partner because I decide to be by myself and do good for the world. Anyway, I decided to travel to the Hoenn region one day to see what that region was like. I awoke one day and felt like I should explore the world, and see new places and meet new pokemon. I decide to fly to the area, I do this by flying atop the tower that I live near. I live in this abandoned tower-house which is right next to the tower that I am talking about. When I fly outside the tower-house and fly on top of the tower itself, I see a lot more than I can see near ground or from the tower-house. The tower-house is the place where I live alone, and I survive by turning invisible and taking pokemon food and other delicious food from the nearby people that live here. Not many people have seen me, and I intend to keep it that way because I am a shy pokemon.

When I decide to fly to the Hoenn region, I have to follow some people who I have overheard say that they are travelling there. I don't really pay much attention to the people, and the funny thing is that they travel by foot. I don't know who in their right mind would want to walk to Hoenn on foot, because it seems like it is so far away! When this couple and their children sleep at night, I nestle myself into a tree as high up as I can go. When this happens, I immediately fall asleep because whether you believe it or not flying is so tiring! So I do this for a few days, and then it seems like forever until the family finally says to each other, "We've finally arrived in Hoenn! Let's go around and see what it is like!" From what I see at the first time the region looks pretty however there is a lot of surrounding water. It looks like the whole village is surrounded by water, and then when I notice this, I hear the family screaming in terror. I look around in alarm, and then I see a disturbance in the waves. The waves are rippling and I notice that there is something underneath the water. I look and see a blue shape jump out of the water. The pokemon looks like Kyogre the legendary pokemon that rests and then awakens to fight with Groudon. Kyogre is a water type pokemon and Groudon is a ground type pokemon, they fight with each other and almost destroy the world before Rayquaza stops them. I'm scared at first, and think I can escape this battle by deciding to run away. I only decide to run because Kyogre is a legendary like me however it is a water type so that means that I am at a huge disadvantage. As soon as I make my decision to run away, I turn invisible and fly away as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I fly away, I feel myself being overcome with fear. Whoa, what is going on with me? I'm so confused right now! Part of me is telling me to fight and the other part is telling me to run away. I'm surprised because after all, I am the victory pokemon. Being the victory pokemon means that I can grant special strength and powers temporarily to other people and pokemon. I usually win fights though hence my label as a victory pokemon. I really don't know why I'm scared right now, it doesn't make sense. It makes some sense because I'm at a type disadvantage however it also means that I shouldn't be scared because yes we are both legendary pokemon but that means we are also very powerful and that includes me being powerful. As I think about what to do, I decide on something.

My plan is to go back to the Unova region and tell pokemon about this legendary Kyogre being here. I need to warn everyone, and possibly have a legendary pokemon by my side as I battle. I'm thinking maybe an electric type or a grass type. That would be supereffective against Kyogre but I know that I am also psychic so maybe being at a type advantage could work in some ways if I use just psychic moves which would be neutral. The only problem is if I do anything with fire or get hit with a water type move then I'm most likely finished. All this is freaking me out, so I fly high into the sky. I fly as high as I can go without suffocating from the lack of oxygen in the earth's atmospheric pressure. Finally, I decide to make myself visible and so I do that. I look down, and see that the pokemon is now gone, and that I should go to the Unova region. I decide that the best first step is to communicate with all the psychic pokemon and people that are in Unova. I would also have to tell the Hoenn region people. Good thing I'm a psychic type! What I mean by this is that when a pokemon speaks or tries to communicate with a human the human cannot understand the pokemon because of the different way that a pokemon speaks, however the weird thing is that a pokemon can understand what a human is saying. I believe this to be extremely weird. So at first, when I'm wondering how to get back to the Unova region I realize that I'm confused about where to go. I fly higher into the light blue beautiful sky, and then look down. I see that the unova region is hard to spot, however I close my eyes and try to think of how I got here. I remember that I had to go backwards from there, and so I have my eyes closed from time to time and then I fly in one direction.

I continue to fly in that direction for what seems like hours. Eventually when I feel myself growing more and more tired, I decide to give up. I am going to rest in a tree so I am above ground. I fly on the highest branch of the tree and then I fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh! I gasp as soon as I dodge a powerful hydro pump from Kyogre. I am now in battle with this legendary pokemon and I need to win this! I use searing shot and the move is a successful hit. I see that Kyogre is barely damaged at all and so it looks at me angrily and uses water pulse. I gasp because the move is so powerful that I barely have time to react. I try to dodge the move, but it hits and I feel the force pushing into me. I open my mouth in shock, and then I close my eyes to try and block out the intense pain that is overcoming me. I scream, and then I make an attempt to flap my little wings which are already weak from the attack. My wings move slowly and I am lifted off the ground but then I see Kyogre going underwater. I fly in a different direction because the fear is building up. This pokemon could come out anywhere from underneath and finish me off. This battle isn't looking so good, I realize it now. I look down, and see my reflection in the water. I notice that my blue eyes look tired out and don't have that happy glow in them anymore. Also, my face and body look scratched up and worn out. It hurts to fly, but I need to get away. As I am looking at my reflection in the water, I see a ripple in the reflection. I move as fast as I can but this doesn't do much.

Kyogre flies out of the water and breaks the surface of it like a shark going for its prey. I am lucky to have dodged it due to my quick instincts. Before I can use searing shot again, I awaken and realize that this is only a nightmare. I sigh in relief, and feel my heart racing. That nightmare definitely scared me, and so I take in a few deep breaths while observing my surroundings. I notice that there is no water nearby and only grass and trees and mountains. I try to fall asleep but I cannot. I sigh, and then I fly into the air as high as I can to look down on the earth and gaze and be alone with my thoughts for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

I am floating above the ground with my wings flapping. I look down on the earth for a few moments and see how peaceful it is. I see that the night sky has a full moon in it with stars. The moon is shining it's brilliant white silvery rays on the earth below. The moon lights up the sky, and it is so beautiful that I smile. I love this beautiful sight. All these visual features that I have in front of me make it harder to think so then I decide to close my eyes. When I close my eyes, I get the same visions that I got while I was asleep. I open my eyes in shock, and then I feel the cold air hitting me like a powerful whip. I concentrate my thoughts and then I feel the fire burning inside me. Then within seconds, I am on fire myself and this feels so great and calming that I smile and fly around in the air for a while. As I am flying, I look behind me and see that the flames behind me are leaving smoke in the air and there is a trail of blue white flames behind me. I look down, and then I feel extremely tired again.

I fly down from the air, and then nestle up in the tree again. As soon as I am about to close my eyes, I feel fear creeping up on me like a ghost. I gasp, and then start breathing heavily. I close my eyes, and then I fall back to sleep again this time without any dreams.


End file.
